clubpenguinfangamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Antics Galaxy
Super Antics Galaxy is a game for Vii featuring the Antics Brothers Explorer, and Fred. It also features some new creatures that haven't been seen in any other Snowtendo game. Description It all starts when many citizens of the USA gather outside the Capitol to watch a meteor shower that is appearing that night. Among them are the Antics Brothers. Luce decides to watch from on top of the Capitol, but then something terrible happens. Herbert and Klutzy arrive in a huge space craft. Using some type of force field they lift the building up into space. The Antics Bros bravely try to stop Herbert, but a traitorous double agent use his spy phone to teleport them to the other side of the Galaxy. Now by getting help from Star Puffles, they must rescue Luce, and stop Herbert. Planets * Oceanus * Comet City * Tropicalinar * Desert Planet * Lava World * Air Flying Amusement Park * Asteroid Empire Each world contains 15 levels (Not including the final level). Creatures * Star Puffles- Allies * Manta Rays- Allies * Alien Penguins- Can be either * Giant Skuas- Enemies * U.F.O Snails- Allies * Giant Robots- Enemies * Mister Bean Clones- Enemies * Stars- Allies * Galaxy Ghosts- Enemies * Sharks- Enemies * Giant Squid- Enemies * Electro Puffles- Enemies Power Ups Touching these in the game will give Explorer and Fred certain Powers. All of these are only temporary. * Ghost Seaweed - Will make the whichever of the brothers you are playing as transparent. * Air Seaweed - Touching this will give you the power to fly to places you cannot reach with a propeller hat/JetPack. * Ice Seaweed - Gives the player the ability to move faster, and walk on water and lava. * Fire Seaweed - Allows the player to throw fire balls. * Rainbow Seaweed - Touching this will make you invincible and able to defeat even Giant Robots. * Spring Seaweed - Allows you to jump extremely high, and over far distances. Showdown Once all the levels have been completed, Explorer and Fred find themselves near Herbert's SpaceCraft where he's holding Luce captive. It is then revealed that Herbert wants the amulet of light to create his own sun and control the universe. He has hooked it up to some machine to make it work. The Antics Bros must make it to the top of the spacecraft and stop him. When they reach the top they see Herbert laughing. While he's not looking Explorer takes out the amulet, causing the sun to explode in a supernova and turn into a black hole. The brothers and Luce escape, but Herbert, Klutzy, and the ship are sucked into the black hole. Unfortunately when Explorer tried to hold on to the amulet, it got sucked in as well. The three now feel terrible, but then Fred spots something. It's a spy phone that's programmed to the Capitol. Smiling, Explorer pushes the Teleport button and they arrive home. The scene then shows Herbert floating in the depths of hyperspace growling for revenge. As the screen fades out, his wrecked spacecraft approaches a white hole... Trivia * This game is a parody of Super Mario Galaxy. Internal Links * Tails6000 2 Category:Games